


Rain

by TimmyKittyCat1



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Rain, Severe Injury, alleyways, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyKittyCat1/pseuds/TimmyKittyCat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little hard to tell if the wetness sliding down his cheeks were his own tears or the rain and he let out a shaky breath, "I-I'm sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The rain pouring down was freezing enough to feel like daggers on already torn open skin. There was a trail of blood leading to where Tim was slumped against an alley wall. He couldn't stop the bleeding and the very distinctive taste of metallic blood was starting to push its way up his throat.

He'd been stupid and careless and he was beginning to have some difficulty focusing as the world started to blur and fade. The stream of rain flowing from out of the alley was mixed with a dark red and breathing was become a very hard thing to accomplish. Tim couldn't even try to stop himself as his body hunched over and he started coughing up and choking on his blood with one arm wrapped around his injured abdominal.

The rain cascaded down harder and Tim could feel himself slipping into darkness. No. No. This, this wasn't supposed to have happened. This couldn't be happening. Leaning back into a sitting position he tried to ignore the burn as the rain made the blood from the gash on his forehead drip into his eyes. Hanging his head down he goes over the approximate amount of time he has left before he passes out from blood loss. No matter how much he didn't want to believe it, he knew he had no chance of surviving. Even if help did come they wouldn't have enough time to get him help before it was too late.

It was a little hard to tell if the wetness sliding down his cheeks were his own tears or the rain and he let out a shaky breath, "I-I'm sorry." Tim honestly didn't really know who or why he was apologizing but he was just disoriented enough to not care. He was alone and dying and for the first time in a long time, he actually was scared. No. He was terrified.

He chokes back a sob at the pain as his vision spins and the only thing audible becomes his own shallow breaths and the rain storming down and washing away the blood that was gushing out of his side. "…K-Kon…"Tim's only 95% sure he hears his name and feet landing a few feet away from his broken body before he blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my terrible writing skills. I was in a bad mood so I listened to music and ended up writing this short little oneshot.


End file.
